


Dancing

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas is the only witness to Zed's moment of freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

With the buds pressed into her ears, he couldn’t hear what she heard and she didn’t know he watched from the stairs as she danced, hips swaying side to side, arms clinging to her body or flung outwards to embrace the air. Graceful and wild, her movements were a thing of earthy seduction that stirred something he had not felt in a long time. Renee had been like this, young and carefree, before their daughter came, before he grew entangled with John Constantine.

He wanted to join in that freedom, but settled for watching, not wanting to see it end.


End file.
